My oh Love
by shannon0
Summary: When Zack falls head over heels for new seven sea's high student Maya, twin loyalties will be put to the test, friendships will end and hearts will be broken. Rated T just to be safe..some mildish language.
1. Chapter 1 sorrythis chapter isSOshort

No One's Point of View.

It was a Friday night on the SS Tipton, Zack was collecting smoothie cups and serving the few customers still visiting the Sky Deck so late at night and a brown haired girl sat patiently waiting for him at one of the stools by the smoothie bar.  
"How long till your shift ends?" Maya questioned Zack, it was approaching curfew and she didn't want to get in trouble when she hadn't even been on board the SS Tipton for long..  
"Just before curfew, we'll have enough time to get back, don't worry" He said, putting away some smoothie cups and smiling at the girl.  
"I..Oh..Okay.."Maya still seemed hesitant, but didn't want to question Zack further..  
"You _can_ go back to your cabin you know, right?"  
"I..I know, I'm fine though" Maya forced a smile on to her face, but Zack still noticed her glancing at the clock every 30seconds.  
"You know, this place is deserted now, no one's going to be coming for a smoothie right before curfew anyway, I'll close up early.."Zack said, getting agitated by Maya's constant worrying.  
"Oh, okay" But Maya still seemed on edge, as if it wasn't just getting in trouble that was on her mind.

Maya's point of view.

Even as I sat there with Zack, my mind was somewhere else. Why wasn't I focusing on the gorgeous blonde working in front of me? After all, we were finally together, even if it was after me completely denying having feelings for him..No, my mind was focused on another gorgeous blonde. To make it worse, that other gorgeous blonde was Zack's _twin_!  
After Cody had helped save myself, Zack, London and Woody from dying in London's shoe submarine I had gone to thank him personally in his cabin whilst London grieved for her shoes, Zack got back to work and Woody went to attack the buffet.  
I had found Cody alone in his room, him himself pretty upset too. He had lost out on winning the chess game and trophy to help us, and even though it was because our lives were in danger, he was still very upset. I had sat on the edge of his bed and tried to comfort him, telling him everyone knew he deserved it and that helping everyone had been far more of an achievement, but he shrugged it off, still deep in thought. I too drifted off into thought, flashing back to confessing I had feelings for Zack, the desperation and fear, London's reactions and the whole process that we had gone through. As I thought of Zack a ping of regret echoed through me, I wished I hadn't admitted I had had feelings for him, I don't know why..  
"Maya..Maya?" Cody's voice shook me from my thoughts and I looked up. He was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. "Are you okay?"  
"Um, yeah..I." My words drifted off..  
"Maya, I know I've hardly known you long but, I _can_ tell when your upset. Come on, spill" Cody said.  
I found myself telling Cody about my regret and he listened to me carefully. After I had finished babbling about my situation he just smiled faintly and pushed my hair out of my face. I expected him to quickly move his hand, but I didn't even want him to. As soon as I felt Cody touch my skin I felt a bolt of electricity rush through my body and I looked into Cody's eyes. Cody gazed back at me, and I felt such an urge to kiss him. I remember shaking off the thought for a second, reminding myself about Zack, but before I could think properly I felt Cody's lips on mine, he kissed me softly and slowly asked for entry into my mouth...

"Maya, Maya?" This time, it wasn't Cody breaking me out of my thoughts, it was Zack. He had cleaned up the smoothie bar and was sat next to me on a stool. How long had I been zoned out for?  
"You kinda' zoned out for a while there.."He spoke, a slight hint of concern flowing into his voice.  
"I, yeah, I'm sorry, it's nothing, come on.." I managed to choke out, and to avoid further questions I planted a kiss on his mouth and grabbed his hand, leading him off the sky deck towards the cabins where we said goodnight.


	2. Did we have a friendship?

**Codys POV.**

Cody led awake in his cabin, Woody snorting loudly and every so often shouting things in his sleep, usually food related..He was still thinking. It had been around a month since his breakup with Bailey and she seemed to be moving on, but that wasn't all that was bothering him. Do I have feelings for Maya? No, I can't have. I love Bailey. And Zack's in love with Maya, I'd never fall for my brothers girlfriend, would I? But even when Cody shrugged it off, he knew it was playing in his mind. He had kissed his brothers girlfriend, she had kissed him back, and he had loved every second of it. Maya would brush it off, wouldn't she? It had been an accident..But Cody and Maya hadn't seen each other since the day previously when they had kissed..No, Maya would pretend it had never happened and he would do the same.

Mayas POV.

I bet Cody's fast asleep now. I can't believe this. I came on this ship for a fresh start. I love Zack, not Cody. Our kiss was just an accident, and he'll shrug it off. Right? Still, Maya's mind wandered that night, she didn't feel that butterfly sensation in her stomach when she saw Zack any more..She just wanted to be with Cody. Why!

The next morning Maya got up and ready for school in a daze, brushing her hair neatly back into a pony tail and pulling on some black skinnie jeans. She entered the corridor, ignoring the blasting Florence and The Machine floating from Bailey and London's room and headed for the sky deck for breakfast. When she arrived she saw just what she didn't want to. She had to sit with Zack, but he was sat with Cody..Things would be awkward. Taking as long as she could to choose her breakfast she eventually pretended to notice Zack and made her way over to the table.  
"Hey Gorgeous" Zack muttered into her ear, grinning, before giving her a peck on the cheek.  
"Morning babe" I manage to splutter out, and quickly take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Hi cody" I say, turning towards him as casually as possible.  
"Oh.. hey Maya" Cody says, trying not to sound awkward.  
Zack glances between the two of us, noticing a hint of agitation lingering between us.  
"What's happened between you two!" He exclaims, dipping his toast into a boiled egg.  
"W-wha-what do you mean!" Cody panicked. I nudged him.  
"Nothing! Why?" I say, trying to sound as shocked by his observation as I could.  
"Oh. You just seemed a bit off with each other, that's all."  
I just shook my head and continued to eat my breakfast, sure I could feel Zack's eyes on us both, and when they weren't I could feel Cody's eyes on me..

No one's point of view.

The day slowly dragged on, Maya and Cody continued to avoid each other at all costs and Zack kept a weary eye on them both. At lunch he quickly grabbed Bailey by the arm and pulled her aside before London, Woody, Cody or Maya could see them.  
"Bailey, have you noticed how Cody and Maya have been acting since yesterday? They seem really awkward about something today.." Zack said, he thought if anyone could tell what was wrong with Cody it would be Bailey.  
"Umm, have you not just asked them about it?" Bailey asked, seeming very uninterested in anything to do with Cody.  
"Yeah, I asked them at breakfast but Maya just brushed it off." Zack muttered.  
"Well, just leave it Zack!" Bailey seemed to be getting really fed up, she didn't want to talk about Cody and had pretty much drifted apart from their friendship group, apart from in the mornings with London..  
"Bailey! Why can't you just spare a minute of your time to help me? I don't care if you couldn't care less about Cody, you should still care about your other friends.." Zack retorted.  
"Zack, I couldn't care less about anything involving Cody, and if you have a problem with us not being close any more, then blame your brother!" Bailey shouted out at Zack before storming off.  
"I thought we were...friends" Zack said under his breath before walking away to find Maya.

Bailey's point of view.  
I didn't _mean_ to be harsh to Zack, but when I looked at Zack I saw Cody and that was too much to bare. Just as I stormed off I saw Cody briskly walking towards the cabins, looking troubled. Curiosity getting the best of me I waited and then followed behind, peering round the corner as Cody entered his cabin. Within 30seconds I heard footsteps coming down the other end of the corridor and watched as Maya frantically knocked on Cody's door. What was Zack's girlfriend doing at Cody's cabin?  
I thought back to what Zack had said to me..  
Cody appeared at the door and glanced down the corridor before beginning to speak to Maya in a low quiet voice..  
"Maya, I'm sorry if I was off with you today. It's just hard after.._last night _to act normal around you and Zack! I can't just act like nothing happened when we made out last night!"  
I gasped. _Cody_ had got in with _Maya_! Cody, my loyal ex boyfriend who would _never _cheat on a girl or hurt his brother, had made out with his twins girlfriend! Even when he knew how hard Zack had fallen for Maya!  
"I understand that you've come round to tell me to keep quiet, forget it. Tell me you've regret it, okay? So don't bother, go get back to Zack..he'll be looking for you.."  
"See, Cody, that the thing. I.._don't_ regret it." Maya said, half smiling.  
"W-w-wh-what!" Cody blubbered.  
I held in my shock at I saw Maya put her arms around Cody's neck and pull him into her, planting a kiss on his lips. Cody did nothing to stop her, but stepped back as they entered his cabin and slammed the door to.  
Maya had kissed her boyfriends twin, twice. Cody had done nothing to stop it. Zack was clueless, on top of the world that he had the girl of his dreams.  
After what Zack has treated me like in the past though, maybe I shouldn't tell him. Besides, it's nothing to do with me any more. Zack's never been a good friend to me, why should I be to him! Besides, maybe I should leave Cody to it..he's got to feel guilty soon enough, and that in itself will destroy him.


	3. Mixed up love

No one's POV.  
Aboard the SS Tipton four teenagers lay awake, their minds analyzing their situations, each of them thinking they were alone in not being able to sleep.  
Cody Martin thought of his brother across the corridor, probably dreaming of Maya and video games, unaware that his own brother had betrayed him along with the girl he had fallen in love with. Guilt crept over every inch of him.  
Zack Martin led awake wishing Maya and Cody would get along and that Bailey and Cody would get together again, he missed her company and hated the agitation between them both, along with that between Cody and his girlfriend.  
Maya was also awake, thinking of how Zack was probably happily sleeping, whilst she had been making out with his brother. She thought of how Cody must be feeling used, every time she made out with him and then left him for Zack, but what could he expect? She was feeling very guilty.  
Bailey sat thinking. She thought of how different Cody had been, so sweet and loyal. Now he was a player, he messed with girls for the fun of it and was even getting in with his own brother's girlfriend. He had turned into a thoughtless person and she hated it. She hated that she couldn't hang around with Zack any more, come to think of it she missed his silly pranks. She hated that she didn't think he deserved to know what was going on.  
It was at that moment that she realized, she couldn't just leave Zack not knowing what was going on. Him and Maya could never last now that she was cheating on him and the further they got into a relationship, the more it would kill him. The more she was away from Zack, the fonder she grew of him. Getting up, she pulled on her slippers and crept as quietly as she could to the boys rooms. Shuddering as she saw Cody's cabin door she knocked softly on Zack's. Zack was alone in his room now, Marcus had left the ship to produce a record.  
"Bailey?" Zack was clearly sleepy, but Bailey could tell from his voice he was also shocked to see her.  
"Zack, we need to talk. Can I come in?"  
"It's 3am Bailey! Couldn't we have done this at lunch!"  
Still, Zack opened his door and Bailey sat on the end of his messy, slept in bed.  
"So, what's so urgent that it can't wait till morning?" Zack said, fiddling with his lamp and letting the light fill the room.  
"Zack..I.." she looked up at him and saw a flash of fear cover his face for a brief moment. "Sit down."  
"What's wrong Bailey?"  
"Zack, I know why Maya and Cody where being awkward with each other. I, I saw Cody going to his cabin earlier, he looked upset so I followed him and..Basically Maya came to the door and..she said she didn't regret making out with him the night before" Bailey paused, but didn't look at his face. "She..they..they were kissing by his door and then they went inside and slammed the door too..." She looked up at Zack.  
Bailey had expected to see a hurt, destroyed face. Instead she saw someone with anger and hatred written all over their face.  
"You idiot. Maya loves me. She wouldn't do that to me. Neither would Cody! Your making this up, you stupid bitch. You seriously think I'd believe you after this afternoon that my twin brother and girlfriend were having an affair! God Bailey, maybe I was right about you. Look, just because you and Cody didn't work out, you seriously can't believe that you could ruin his friendship with me and Maya!"  
"Zack.." Bailey looked destroyed and shocked. "Zack, I- I'm not maki-"  
"Get out." Zack said calmly.  
"W-what?"  
"GET OUT BAILEY, NOW."

Bailey rushed out the door, slamming it to. Tears fluttered in her eyes and she begun making her way down the corridor, but she couldn't make it. She sat by the door to a cleaning closet and quietly sobbed. Not only had she just realised that Zack hated her and that she would never have a chance at being Cody's boyfriend or Maya's friend, but she felt like she could almost be..falling for Zack, Despite how much she denied it to herself.

Cody had heard Zack screaming at Bailey to leave his room. He heard the banging of a door and could now hear faint muffled sobs. He led there, pain over coming him. Pulling himself out of bed, he left his room and approached Bailey.  
Bailey didn't notice the blonde haired boy approaching her, and sat sobbing, clutching her hands together.  
"Bailey.."Cody bent down next to her.  
Without looking up Bailey knew it was Cody and a pang of hurt rippled through her.  
"What just happened?..Between you and..Zack?" He watched her nervously.  
"N-n-nothing" She managed to choke out before trying to move.  
Cody grabbed her arm. "Wait.." She looked him in the eye, for a moment, before quickly diverting her gaze back to the floor. "I heard him shout at you Bailey, theres no point trying to deny it."  
"You really want to know?" Bailey asked, a hint of anger over coming her voice.  
"Of course I do bailes..I mean, Bailey". He put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Right, well here's why. Because your brother came to ME because YOU and his girlfriend couldn't behave. I then went on to see you and Maya making out in your cabin door way. So I decided to tell Zack." She looked up at Cody to see fear and regret building up over his face. "He didn't believe me and now he hates me." Bailey finished and watched the relief flood Cody's face. "I can't believe you Cody.." She said and threw his arm from around her and walked away.  
Cody watched and let it dawn on him. He no longer loved the girl walking down the corridor in the dark. He loved Maya..

* * *

**So, Bailey seems to be falling for Zack, Cody's fallen for Maya who's dating his twin and Maya seems to be having mixed feelings right now. Will Bailey and Zack become friends again? Will Cody and Maya come clean? And who will be the unexpected visitor which could send everything hurtling back out of control again? **

**Thankyou so much if you've been reading this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

-**Firstly, if you are still reading this story thankyou so much! I'm sorry I didn't update it sooner, but I've been very busy lately.**  
**-Secondly, I have taken into account some people's oppinions as to the layout of the story and have tried to make it clearer.**

* * *

Zack sat at a table on the sky deck, exhausted from his days work at the smoothie lounge. He hadn't slept much since his argument with Bailey, which was still playing on his mind. _How could she lie to him like that? She never lied. _He fiddled with the already half empty smoothie cup he had grabbed before his shift ended and waited, looking eagerly round for Maya. Eventually, just as Zack was about to leave the sky deck to search for her, concerned, she appeared with a nervous look etched all over her face.

"Maya! I was wondering where you where!" He exclaimed eagerly, standing up to give her a hug.

She stopped him. "Zack, we need to talk." She spoke sternly, as if talking to a little puppy who was misbehaving.

"W-what? What about? Oh..Bailey's stupid story hasn't got round to you has it?" He groaned.

"Zack! Just sit down!" She snapped.

Taken aback, Zack sat back down on his chair, and Maya sat across from him.

"The thing is Zack..Bailey's stupid story..." She paused and watched his face, confusion and anxiousness covering it. "It was the truth. She wasn't lying. I overheard your argument, so I knew I had to clear it up. I'm _so_ sorry."

Zack's face turned to hurt and pain immediatly, he jumped from his seat and ran off from the sky deck. He pushed through people and raced to the boys cabins, until he arrived at his and his brothers. He barged in, and hurled at his brother, ignoring Woody as he stood helplessly watching.

Cody, who had been working on his science homework was taken aback by his brothers sudden enterance, and hadn't had time to think about what was happening. Before he knew it, his brother had thrown him off the chair and was on top of him, punching and kicking and yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU! CODY! YOUR MY BROTHER. MY TWIN. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" Zack raged, shouting abuse at his brother, who didn't put up a fight.

"Zack..I'm so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I know how much you loved her."

"Oh! Well, the fact that you knew how much I loved her makes it all better then! KNOWING YOU KNEW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'D CAUSE ME!" Zack punched Cody in the face and blood begun to pour from his nose almost instantly.

"You would hate me, if I had done that with Bailey. Infact, where is your precious Bailey now? You know..I think she wouldn't mind a little bit of a visit from me!" Zack said, assuming that Bailey would be the one thing that would get through to him.

Zack stood up, just as Woody re-entered the room, with a horrified Maya.

"CODY!" She yelled, dashing to his side before scowling at Zack. "He didn't deserve this Zack.." She said slowly.

"I know. You did though." Zack said, before backing out of the room and running towards the girls cabins. He had some apologizing to do.

Bailey was in her cabin, alone. London had given up trying to resume communication with Bailey after she had refused to even look at her. Zack fumbled at the door knob and burst into the room, without even thinking to knock.

"Get out." She said calmly, although from her voice, it was clear deep down she was glad to see his face.

"Bailey. I am so sorry I didn't believe you. Maya told me today. I..I'm sorry. It's just..when you get told the girl you've fallen for has been cheating on you, with your loyal twin who is still in love with his ex girlfriend, you don't believe it! Especially when you had an excuse to! You've got to..you've got to see where I was coming from!" Zack pleaded.

"I..I'm sorry too Zack. I'm sorry for running to your room in the night and blurting it out, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend."

"Look, maybe neither of us were right, but neither were we right. Please, can we clear this up? I can't loose such a good friend." Zack muttered.

"Really Zack?...You really don't want to loose me?" Bailey said, hiding the glowing feeling lodged in her stomach.

"No..Bailey. I don't. Your an amazing friend, I want it to stay that way."

"Oh.." Bailey looked down at her knees, twiddling her fingers. "Just friends.." She muttered, not aware he would hear her.

"Bailey?...Do...Do you like me..as..as in more than..a friend?" Zack asked.

Bailey stood up and walked over to Zack. He stood and watched her, expecting an answer any second now. Instead he felt her lips on his..he felt pain, he felt misery. He felt like he was missing something. He kissed her back, numbly in the hope that maybe it would destroy Cody, but as she tried to deepen the kiss, he broke away.

"..Zack?" Bailey whispered.

"No..Bailey. I'm..I'm sorry." He muttered, and moved a whisp of hair from falling infront of her face.

Misunderstanding Zack's words she went to kiss him again..and again he kissed her back, feeling nothing but pain and hatred. He waited..waited for anything to happen.

He didn't have to wait long. Mr. Moseby was almost prancing down the corridor to see London to tell her the great news. He opened the door, expecting to see Bailey studying and London in a daze..

"London! Maddie's coming on board again!" Moseby shouted and then abruptly stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a little thankyou before I begin the next chapter to loveurlife for her very kind review ~ it meant alot to me - so thankyou!**

**Also thankyou to my other reviews, with peoples constructive comments on ways in which I can improve my story and the layout.**

* * *

Zack and Bailey quickly broke apart. An awkward feeling filled the atmosphere.

"Bailey..Zack..I..er..I am very sorry if I interrupted anything!" Moseby stuttered, desperate to leave this situation and try to forget it as soon as possible.

"Hey Mr Moseby, it's no big deal..me and Bailey we're..just sorting out some issues between us". Zack said, before realising how silly that sounded. He was still caught up in his words..Maddie was coming back on deck! "Anyway, how long is Maddie coming for! When!" Zack's face seemed to light up at the sound of Maddie's name.

Bailey thought back to when she had met Maddie, they had become very good friends but now..with her ever growing feelings for zack she felt a pang of hatred towards Maddie. _I thought Zack liked me now..Was our kiss nothing? I felt something..I did. _Bailey's mind swirled with these thoughts as she zoned out, whilst Mr Moseby drabbled on the details of how Maddie was coming, all she heard was that she would be arriving the next morning and staying perminantly on deck.

"Oh man! This is great!" Zack said, genuinly excited for Maddie's company.

"Yes, well..do you two have any idea where London is? I'm sure she'll be thrilled that Maddie will be coming on board!"

"Umm..no. She left earlier, she's probably at the beauty parlour.." Bailey spoke. She had no real idea where London was, but the quicker she and Zack we're alone again, the better. Why did he seem completely unbothered about her now that Maddie was coming into the scene!

"Oh..right. Well, anyway..good day!" Moseby said with an awkward laugh before quickly leaving the door way and pulling the door to, cringing as soon as he shut it.

"..wow that was awkward" Zack sighed, throwing himself down onto Bailey's bed.

"...Um..hello? Zack!" Bailey snapped.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know...just one minute your kissing me, the next your having a fit because Maddie's coming on the boat and now your acting oblivious to my presence!" Bailey shouted.

"Woah Bailey! Calm down...geez." He got up and sighed again. "Look, that was just..hurt...pain. Your in love with Cody, you want to get him back for breaking up with you..I'm in love with Maya..I want to get them both back for hurting me so much.." Zack said, brushing it off.

"What! Zack are you insane! I've been sat thinking about you for hours, for days! I really do have feelings for you Zack..I don't know why though" She snapped.

"Bailey..I..I'm sorry..I didn't realise.." Zack muttered. "I..I gotta go" He dashed out of the door, leaving Bailey to flop back on her bed.

* * *

"Cody..I broke up with him!" Maya whispered, after finishing cleaning up Cody's nose bleed..eventually.

"I guessed." Cody muttered, a deffinite hint of anger and sarcasm in his voice.

"Cody! Why are you acting like this was all me? You kissed me too..you kissed me back! Don't go making me feel guilty. I thought I loved Zack..but..I love you."

"This is crazy.." Cody sat down on the edge of his bed. "I can't..I can't be with you after you've hurt my brother like this.." He looked at her as she was about to interject.."Like we both have."

"What! So I've just broke his heart for nothing!"

"Oh..so you would of been fine living in a relationship built on lies!" Cody snapped back at her.

"No..Cody..no!" Maya was exasperated. She leaned in to kiss him, hoping she could change his mind..

"MAYA! Give up..Just..I need some time alone okay!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapters suckish! Not much happens and it's very short..but I don't want to rush into it and skip parts out.**


End file.
